Something beautiful to say
by Skovko
Summary: Melody refuses to acknowledge that she's sick, and Luke can't keep fighting for both of them. Things finally reach the breaking point when she takes it one step to far. (Inspired by the song "Words As Weapons" by Seether.)


**THURSDAY**

Luke looked at Karl. His best friend and his brother in arms. Karl knew everything Luke was struggling with at home. Things weren't easy between Luke and Melody. She was hit with a depression that she refused to acknowledge herself. Instead she was busy trying to push Luke away.

"She wants me to leave her," Luke said.  
"Will you?" Karl asked.  
"I love her with all my heart but I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," Luke answered.  
"Whatever you choose, you know I'm there for you," Karl said.  
"Thanks, brother," Luke said.

Luke emptied his beer and put the bottle down on the table with a loud sigh.

"Are you sure about having a party tomorrow?" Karl asked.  
"I'm not the one wanting it," Luke said.  
"What's it about?" Karl asked.  
"I wish I knew. Probably to try and convince me that she's doing fine. But I see it, Karl. I see her. She's in pain and she won't let me in," Luke said.

Tears slowly ran down his face. He wasn't embarrassed about crying in front of Karl. If anything he was happy that he could show his true emotions to his best friend. Karl placed an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, brother. One way or another, it's gonna be alright," Karl said.

**FRIDAY**

Luke had seen Melody talk with Zelina at the party. He didn't like the way Zelina had looked across the room at Luke while they were having that conversation. It felt like Zelina was eating him raw.

"Where's your beers?" AJ asked.  
"In the kitchen. Karl's already out there," Luke answered.  
"Come join us?" AJ asked.  
"Soon," Luke managed to smile. "I just gotta go check on something."

He didn't need to check on anything. He just needed a moment alone. Melody had been avoiding him all night while she was trying to convince everyone that she was the same woman they had always known. Luke knew better. He needed a moment alone to clear his thoughts. He walked outside in the garden and looked up at the moon.

"Luke?" Zelina asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked at the woman that had came out to join him. So different from his Melody. Melody was a whole head taller than Zelina. Melody had butter blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Those two women were like day and night.

"No, I'm not okay," he sighed. "Melody... She..."  
"Yeah, she told me," she said.  
"She did?" He asked.

She walked over to him and took his hand. It didn't feel right. It wasn't like a friend comforting another friend. It felt like she wanted something he would never give her.

"Yeah, she did," she said. "She said you broke up because of your feelings for me."  
"My what?" He asked.  
"You know I've always wanted to have a piece of you just once," she smirked. "She told me to go for it."

She raised her arms to grab his shoulders and tried to pull him down for a kiss. He grabbed her arms in a tight grip and forced her a step backwards.

"No!" He said firmly.  
"It's just for one night. I don't want a relationship," she said.  
"And I don't want you!" He barked. "Ever!"

He was angry and hurt. Beyond hurt. He was heartbroken. He walked back inside and found Melody on her way to the bathroom. He caught her right outside the door and gently grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Zelina?" He asked.  
"She's hot. She can give you more than I can. You have my blessing," she said.  
"I don't fucking want her!" He stared at her in disbelief. "I want you. I love you."

She didn't say anything back. She walked out in the bathroom and closed the door in his face. He couldn't take anymore. He walked back out in the garden and down to the bench they had. He sat there for hours, listening to the music from the party. Eventually it died down along with everyone's voices. People had left, and no one knew he was out there. Not until someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and looked at Melody who was looking straight ahead.

"It's not that I don't care," she said.  
"It sure doesn't feel that way," he said.  
"It's just hard," she said.  
"It's hard for me too," he sighed. "Pay me a compliment."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Say something nice. Anything at all. Just something to make me feel like you actually still care," he said.

He started crying. So far he had only cried to Karl while he had tried being strong for Melody. He couldn't be strong anymore. He felt her hands on him, and she slowly guided him down to lie on her lap. She kept caressing his head and shoulder, letting him cry for as long as he needed.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," he said.  
"I know," she said.  
"I don't think you understand," he said. "I love you so much. With all my heart. But you keep pushing me away, and I can't keep fighting for us. I want to so bad but you keep hurting me. You refuse to accept that you're sick and need help. Instead you choose to hurt me. And I get it. If I walk away, you don't have to continue to pretend you're okay. I wish you would let me in. Just let me in and let me help you."

Her hand held still on his shoulder. He could hear she was crying too. He reached a hand up to squeeze hers.

"I went too far tonight," she said.  
"I forgive you for that," he said.  
"You always forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness," she said.  
"Yes, you do," he said.  
"I'm ready, Luke," she said.

He sat up and looked at her.

"I'm ready," she repeated. "I know I need help and I'm finally ready to accept that. Will you help me?"  
"Always. Whatever you need," he said.  
"I'll call my doctor Monday morning," she said.  
"Thank you," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her. Both of them were still crying while they held each other and tried kissing away the pain.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Luke handed Karl a soda before dumping down on the couch next to him. They hadn't sat down and really talked since the party.

"How are things?" Karl asked.  
"Better," Luke answered. "She's getting help."  
"That's good," Karl said.  
"Yeah, they gave her some antidepressants. They're not sure yet if she'll have to take them all her life or just this time around. It's not like she's dealt with depression before," Luke said.

Luke took a sip of his soda and smiled.

"But she's better. And I'm better. We're slowly getting back to normal," Luke said.  
"I'm happy for you," Karl said.

Karl took a sip of his soda too. Melody came walking into the living room and looked at the two men.

"Hi, Melody," Karl said.  
"Hi, Karl," Melody smiled at the man. "Can I borrow Luke for just one minute?"  
"Is something wrong?" Luke asked.  
"No, no," she assured him. "Just one minute. It's kinda important."

Luke stood up and walked with her out of the living room. She walked into the bedroom and turned to look at him.

"What is it, cutie pie?" He asked.  
"I have to tell you something," she said.  
"You can tell me anything," he said.  
"I love you," she said.  
"I love you too," he said.  
"No, I love you, Luke. I realized I haven't said those words to you in a long time. Not since I got depressed. And I needed you to know that right now," she said.

He smiled widely as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Gosh, this is stupid. It could have waited until after Karl left," she said.  
"No, it's not stupid," he said. "It felt good to hear. And I do think it was important that you pulled me out of there to say it. I love you too."  
"Go back in there," she said.  
"Wanna join us?" He asked.  
"Aren't you having guy time?" She asked.  
"Nah!" He kissed the top of her head. "Karl won't mind. If anything, I think he would like to talk to you again. It's been a while."

She smiled and nodded.

"You're right. It has been a while. I think I would like to join you," she said.  
"Great," he smiled. "Want a soda too?"  
"Yes," she said.

She walked into the living room while Luke got her a soda from the fridge. When Luke got into the living room, she was in an arm chair next to the couch, talking to Karl. Luke handed her the soda, sat back down on the couch next to the arm chair and took her hand. He watched his girlfriend and best friend talk while he enjoyed the moment. Things were finally getting back to normal.


End file.
